Tail of two sides
by familyisimportant
Summary: With the 2ps living alongside the 1ps, alot of things have changed. However that don't mean danger could come from an unexpected place sometimes close to home.
1. Chapter 1

Feliciano, or Italy, as he was commonly called, cowered from his brother, Romano, or Lovino, and his two p self, Fiorello, with Lovino's two p, Leonardo. They gave small whimpers as their brothers picked on them. Sure they were the weakest, or rather, Feliciano was, but that did not mean they had to bully them.

Nearby, Matthew, or Canada, was playing checkers with his two p and best friend, Matt. "Looks like that's another win for me." Matthew said quietly as he made his last move in the game. Matt examined the pieces even though he knew Matthew was right, and shighed, grumbling playfully as he put another mark by his friends name.

"Remind me to beat your tail at hockey tomarrow.." He said, pointing his pencil teasingly at Matthew. The Canadian let out a quiet laugh.

"Knowing us, it would be a tie." Matthew said, smiling. Matt gave a snort, and ruffled Matthew's hair. Even though Matthew could beat him in strategy games like checkers or chess, they were evenly matched in hockey.

"That is too true, petit frère." He said smiling back. Suddenly, the table went flying to the side. "What the gods below?!" Matt cursed in every language known to men and then some. While meanwhile, Matthew was just in absolute shock.

"Oh, is the little baby going to cry?" Lovino asked, while Fiorello smirked next to him. Matt lost his temper, and leapt to his feet, punching Lovino, and quickly grabbing Fiorello before he could attack. His voice grew cold and eyes went red, and voice dark.

"Leave. Now."

* * *

 **Okay, I will like to get some things straight. First I don't own Hetalia. Second, these are my iterpications or the 2ps based on what I've read. So tell me if you have any suggestions.**


	2. Chapter 2

Fiorello struggled against Matt, trying to not show how scared he was. "Give me one good reason why I should."

The darker Canadian gave the Italian his answer, by punching him smack dab in the face. Fiorello snarled, and tried to fight back. Only for Wolfgang or 2p Purssa's brother, Luther, dragging him back.

"Hey, let me at 'em let me at 'em!" He shouted, throwing punches at the air. Then he turned, punching Luther right in the gut.

Matthew gave Matt a soft smile."Thank you." He said Matt smiled back, hugging his younger twin, not knowing Prussia, or Gilbert, saw and was furiously heading their way.

"No problem, little b~EH?!" He yelped from where he was tackled to the ground, and turned, glaring right into the eyes of the furious past nation.

"Gil!" Matthew cried out, dragging Gilbert off Matt."My brother didn't mean any harm!"

That made Gilbert let Matthew pull him off."Brother?"

Matt stood, knocking the dirt off him."Yes. And you're lucky you're his petit ami, or I would have…" He let the threat hang in the air, and Gil nervously backed away, suddenly, two terrified shrieks filled the air both Canadians spoke in perfect sync.

"Alfred!"

"Allen!"

* * *

 **Can any guess where I got the 'let me at 'em!'from? Sorry for not being sorry!**

 **And petit ami means boyfriend in France. Yes, I'm a Purcan shipper, and it's canon. So build something and GET OVER IT!**


	3. Chapter 3

The two canadians rushed in the direction of their brothers' voices. As they ran past them, Komu looked up from where he was curled around his little brother, Kumajiro, the smaller bear peeked up as well, and the two uncurled themselves, and lumbered after their owners. There was a large, empty mansion. "Don't tell me those fous de Dieu went in there..." Matt growled, causing Matthew to nod, a worried look on his face as he bent down to pick up Kumajiro, who gave him the kitty face.

"We should go after them."

"Yeah, those fous always get us in trouble..." Matt grumbled as he went after Matthew who had already went in, the other countries and their 2ps going after them exept for Feli and Fio.

"Ve~ WAIT!" Feli yelled, panic clear.

"Come back you morons!" Fio yelled as well, even he sounded scared. Both Italians raced after the others.

* * *

 **Any guess why the two are scared? :3**


	4. AN

**This is not a update, more of a notice. All my OLD multi chapter stories will be rewritten. Mainly due to how they now make me cringe a little.**


End file.
